User talk:Oni Dark Link
Well heres my talk page. Click that box on the right there to see what ive been talking about with people up to now or just leave a new topic with a heading and we'll have a good ol discussion or what not Oni Link 18:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey RE:Whatever was the heading on my page Brawl code Userbox Go Irish People!! Letters Seems like making separate pages for each letter would be the smartest thing and if no one objects I'll start making them tomorrow. Making a single page for all of them might work too but I'm supporting making a page for each Oni Link 17:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) O yeah the ones you deliver to people. I dont mean the ones like the Rito Chieftain sending one to link after beating the forest haven. Oni Link 17:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to be busy tonight and wont have a chance to do them till tomorrow so if you dont have anything better to do you could probably do them now I doubt anyone will object. If not I'll do them tomorrow. Oni Link 17:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The fact that letter to mama exist already and the letter to Kafi doesn't is strange in the first place. I will work on those three when I get back on Oni Link 07:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) You, me and IP Ah I see. Yes that's a problem when linking compared versions. It's hard to explain. If you link the URL of the latest compared version it will always show a compared piece between then and the most recent edit. So if someone made an edit to the page right now the current link would make it look like they made all the edits. The edit I was trying to link is the one after Auron who's summary was revised. I linked that when it was the most recent and now it shows all edits made after it too. I noticed it before on the others and thought I found all of them. Thanks for pointing it out it's fixed now. Oni Link 19:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikifauna The Oocca. one for angel seems a bit strange. I understand how you work it out but someone has Pit as their personal image and that might be better Oni Link 19:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The cupid guy from the Tingle game. Ive seen him b4 Meep Meep (talk) 19:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) O yeah and the blue stalfos image might seem a bit more reaper like Oni Link 19:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Meep. I looked and not sure if he has an article. THe picture does exist though. Ill look around the worldwide web. Meep Meep (talk) 19:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Stalfos Meep Meep (talk) 19:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) http://photobucket.com/images/loveya%20tingle/ Meep Meep (talk) 19:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Also we could get Koume and Kotak with halos after they die Meep Meep (talk) 19:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) >.> Leave it to oni to recommend using a personal image of a SSBB character that is completely unrelated to the series as the picture for the wikiangel template.... This is a fail on so many levels. Even the guy who meeps seems to have a better understanding of whats appropriate. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Appropriation is in the eyes of the beholders Oni Link 18:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No, you just fail to grasp trends. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Why? I like to steal stuff Oni Link 16:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Lulu That seems to be a lot smarter then any of the other suggestions Oni Link 17:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Page Hey. Things are going to get crazy from me sometime in the this week as wheat harvest is going to be starting up on the farm. Because of this I won't have any time to mess with the Youtube page. I was wondering if you would be willing to take full control for a while (taking care of the videos people PM the account about). If not I can just let the people that are working on videos know what's going on so they can wait to send them or something. Thanks. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah that should be no problem Ill be able to do it. How long will you be kept busy? When do you think we'll be able to start the four swords recording? Actually I just seen your comment to the forum page. We'll play that one by ear Oni Link 18:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. I'll let you know when I'll let you know when things get to the point where I won't be on. Thanks. --Birdman5589 (talk) 18:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::This will pry be the last night I'm able to get on for a few weeks unless the weather is crazy. Thinks for all the help. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm back now. Thanks for taking care of the page while I was gone. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wasn't very busy at all Oni Link 10:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I just scanned the channel by the way. It's looking pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) DO you think we should add it to the wiki news? I know it's been up and running for a while now but it couldn't really hurt to mention it Oni Link 13:17, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Age Removal Apparently it's on the twilight princess trading cards. If it's wasnt though then there'd be no need for a discussion. We can't go around guessing the ages of ever character in the series Oni Link 19:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Seems strange that they give the age as a range. I'm not doubting the fact that it has ages thats just the kind of way they do things. Oni Link 19:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Why did you I never undid such an edit. I am well aware that Kafei can attack and mentioned it on the shout box when Joe undid the edit. It is a little trivial but I think it could work in the article if it's phrased well. Joe is the one you should be talking to anyway since he's the one that undid it. See here http://zelda.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kafei&diff=307689&oldid=307637 Oni Link 22:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Mainstream edits Help HELP! This is JediBob64 and I just neeed help with article formatting such as your talk bubbles and the about-chareter thingies. Thanks, and don't eat cooked cabbage! - JediBob64 :For a talk bubble check out User:The Midna/Word Bubble Help I think that outlines exactly how to make a talk bubble fairly well Oni Link 11:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Saying welcome back Noticed you were gone for a while. So just saying welcome back! --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 18:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Much appreciated, lets hope I can stay back this time Oni Link 21:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Subpage Just thought I'd let you know that I had to replace one of the images on this subpage. You might want to replace it with something else entirely. I don't know what you were trying to illustrate. I don't really know why I'm telling you this, since I know you probably keep close Watch on all your subpages, but felt like the right thing to do. --AuronKaizer ' 06:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :The one that you used is fine for now, if I see something else that will fit in the future I'll use it. If I remember rightly the one you removed showed Link and the Skull Kid in the Forest at the start of the game. I think it was to illustrate that Link first encounters the Mask in Hyrule Oni Link 16:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC You are only banned if you are going to #wikia-zelda the channel is now #Zeldapedia-IRC. The reason for this is because of a spam attack. I won't be able to respond till later, since I'm at school right now. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:30, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks for that, inactivity gets more annoying by the second. Oni Link 17:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem. This has happened to quite a few people. I'm going to post something somewhere saying about the new channel. Since only one person has been forwarded to the new channel. Chatzilla and webchat don't banforward. Stupid freenode >.< Sorry there's no one on, but, yeah, if you're on later, there will actually be people to talk to. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ''' 17:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it should be mentioned it on the community news. It seems all thats ever posted there is rollback promotions. Oni Link 17:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :What happened to the redirect feature in the old channel that seemed to work for a while, anyway? --AuronKaizer ' 17:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It should still be up. If it's not, then someone (dude with bot) removed it, since he's the only one who actually knows how to do it. Faethin stated that she/he got redirected to the new one in irssi I think, some cilent, but it wasn't chatzilla. And webchat is crap that can't do anything. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ''' 19:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC)